Forum:Population
It would be nice if we could get a few more users to the wiki. Don't get me wrong... between Connor, Stef, and Cathy you three are really doing a great job expanding! I'm just saying that it would be nice to get a few more people to join but I don't have any ideas on how to bring more attention to us. When we reach 100 articles I plan on emailing iann.net to ask them if they would be willing to give a link to us from their page. Anyone have any ideas on how to attract attention? I saw the links you gave to the wiki from AlphaControl.org Connor so thanks for that! — Mary (talk) 01:58, 13 July 2008 (UTC) : Wikia promotes their other wikis with banners. Are we being promoted on other wikia? If not, do we need a special banner for that? Maybe Wikia has some information on their main site explaining promotion. If you're really gung-ho, it couldn't hurt to email the webmasters of all the Lost in Space & other Irwin Allen sites you can find to give them a heads-up. -- Connor Cabal 02:04, 13 July 2008 (UTC) At this point in time I think were to small to get our own banners on other wika sites. I'll hunt around the wika site and if I don't find any good answers i'll ask wika staff. At this point in time are we interested in getting new users? Or do we want to get a few things sorted out first? Things like your timeline question Connor? I personally think that a few more users might be nice so that TTT and Vttbofs will be expanded in the near future. Even if it was just one or two more people. How does everybody else feel? I would be happy to contact other Irwin Allen sites thanks for that idea. I'll wait until I get others oppinions before I go contacting every site I can find :) — Mary (talk) 02:31, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::I'm fine with more users or the same number as we currently have... what all four of us? Is Stef still editing? I would get a little worried if anybody left or got tired of the wiki. With four people building the wiki up its tough but with three it would be close to impossible! (In my mind at least). I've seen the recent changes and noticed a few days ago a couple people without accounts editing... there could be a way to contact them and ask them to sign up. Am I wrong in saying four people? there is Mary, Connor Cabbal, Stef, and I? Cathy 03:42, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :A quick stat: when we have one article for every episode of every Irwin Allen series created, that'll be 275 articles. If each one leads to an article about just one more topic (the alien of the week, etc.), that's 550 articles. I'm just sayin'. :) -- Connor Cabal 18:22, 13 July 2008 (UTC) ::Ok you've got me started Mr. Cabbal. What is the average # of pages (about an episode) created a day? My guess is two depending on how active we feel. The LiS should go quickly if Connor continues his current method of copy 'n paste. TTT should go quickly to. (see the time tunnel talk page for wikipedia link). We should create alot of pages on monsters and put on the main page "Monster of the week: xxx monster" and give a link to that article. That would be really neat :) We could have community votes about the best monster ever created for an Irwin Allen show. Sorry i'm getting a little ahead of myself. Cathy 23:21, 13 July 2008 (UTC) :Does Dr. Smith count as a monster? ROTFL. I think a priority should be to get episode pages created first, and branch off from there. Of course, there is no objection (on my part) to creating odds and ends articles in the meantime. :Just as an aside, the academic in me wants to say that having community votes and the like are unencyclopedic. OTOH, this is starting out to be a different sort of wiki, one that we can have fun with at the same time as writing scholarly stuff. -- Connor Cabal 02:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Connor, if we (the wiki community) made a list of the top 10 most evil monsters ever created for a Irwin Allen production, I can promise you that the good ol' doctor Smith would be number one on the list :) :). I do think that we should focus on the episodes and expand from there. If we get bored there are alot of monsters to create pages on... Has anyone visited the Muppet wiki? I think we should sort of follow their lead at least voting wise. They have nominations for quality articles, and what goes on the main page. If a user wanted to, just for laughs, we could probably have voting on our user talk pages and that might be fun! I think though that our first priority is expanding but nothing says we can't have fun doing it! — Mary (talk) 21:17, 14 July 2008 (UTC) ::eek! I just did the math and if my guess was correct and approx. 2 new articles are created a day, it will take us 137 and a half days to finish up the episodes. That scares me. Maybe we should get more users. If we had five active users creating one new article page per a day it would take 55 days to finish up the episodes. (in my calculations i'm ignoring the already made articles) Do you think the wiki should have a goal maybe listed on the main page? Like "The goal of the wiki is by X day we will have X number of articles"? Maybe we should center our attention on LiS and TTT because for those we get to copy 'n paste. Mary and I could do TTT while Connor and Stef (if he's still here) could work on LiS? Cathy 22:13, 14 July 2008 (UTC) :As much as I would love to say I am going to come up with x amount of articles a day, that is unrealistic for me. My circumstances won't allow me to commit to that. Besides, it would take the fun out of it and turn it into a job if it weren't spontaneous. My feeling is quality comes before quantity. I'd rather take the time to do what I can, when I can, and do it right. Of course, I enjoy this wiki a lot and will do my best. -- Connor Cabal 02:14, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I think that instead of wiki wide goals, you could think of a more personal goal. What I mean is that you could have a goal to write two new articles each day, or whatever you feel comfortable with. You could write something on your user page if you want. I personally have a goal that I'm going to need to work alot harder if its going to come true. My goal is that by the end of August we'll have 100+ articles. Once we reach 100 articles i'll look into emailing other sites trying to arouse interest and possibly get permission to use photos from other sites on the wiki. Goals work well for some people, but for others it takes the fun out of it. — Mary (talk) 03:10, 15 July 2008 (UTC) OK, with Cathy leaving us I think that its about time for me to email other sites to try and gain popularity. Do you have any suggestions on sites that I could email? i'll start a list of websites i'll think about emailing. If I email them with no sucess, i'll try emailing them again after we expand more. I seriously doubt that the sites would give links to the wiki but it never hurts to try! i'll try to email as many as I can. — Mary (talk) 03:49, 16 July 2008 (UTC) I've been busy the last two days, so I havent made new articles sorry 'bout that. I emailed iann.net today though i'll move my way through the list. Once I get a reply (if I get a reply... but positive thinking right?) i'll post the gist of it on this page to keep you up to date. — Mary (talk) 21:40, 16 July 2008 (UTC) Sites to email *Irwin Allen News Network - mailed - reply *vttbots.com *Irwin Allen Memoies *more to come... replys *I emailed iann and I spoke to Jet. He said he was interested in the wiki, and would create an account.